What is my fault?
by Kimmy Cho
Summary: Apa salah jika aku terlahir sebagai anak yang istimewa...? Ini bukan kemauanku... Jika bisa meminta, aku juga ingin terlahir seperti anak-anak pada umumnya... Kisah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya karena terlahir sebagai anak yang menderita sindrom autis... Bagaimana kisah hidup Kyuhyun selanjutnya..? Kyuhyun-Kibum/Brothership/Family/Hurt


WHAT IS MY FALSE?

Kimmy Cho present

.

.

 **CAST:** Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, etc

.

.

 **RATED:** T

.

.

 **GENRE:** Brothership, Family, Hurt

.

.

 **WARNING:** TYPO bertebaran sepenjang mata memandang, cerita pasaran dan membosankan, tulisan dengan cetak miring itu FLASHBACK yaww..

.

.

Apa salah jika aku terlahir sebagai anak yang istimewa...?

Ini bukan kemauanku...

Jika bisa meminta, aku juga ingin terlahir seperti anak-anak pada umumnya...

Bisa bermain seperti kakaknya, bisa mengerti keadaan sekitarnya, bisa memahami kondisi keluarganya. Bisa merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Bisa mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia juga ingin seperti itu...

Apakah harus ia menyalahkan tuhan atas kondisinya..?

Atas semua yang terjadi padanya...?

Haruskah...?

Jika ia dilahirkan kembali dimasa depan.. Ia ingin meminta Tuhan untuk melahirkannya menjadi Kyuhyun yang normal...

Kyuhyun yang bisa membahagiakan orang-orang terkasihnya...

Kyuhyun yang mampu merasakan apa itu sedih, marah, bahagia, kecewa...

Bukan Kyuhyun yang dibuang dan tak pernah dianggap kelahirannya...

.

.

***What is my false?***

.

.

Bocah kecil itu terlihat tengah asik dengan pensil warna dan kertas gambarnya. Bocah lelaki itu terlihat begitu serius dengan kegiatannya. Bahkan bocah itu tidak memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan dan juga umpatan-umpatan kasar yang terdengar dari dua orang dewasa yang berada dalam gambarnya itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup, bocah itu segera beranjak dari duduknya. Kertas yang memuat gambar sebuah keluarga bahagia itu, kini berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Dengan langkah ringan dan sebuah senyum yang merekah dibibir merahnya, bocah itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan menghampiri sepasang orang dewasa yang masih setia dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar dari mulut mereka.

Langkah bocah kecil yang minim ekspresi itu terhenti tatkala mata bulatnya memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Kacau. Beberapa benda yang berserakan dan sudah tidak berada ditempatnya menjadi pemandangan kali ini. Seakan tidak peduli bocah kecil itu kembali melangkah menghampiri ibu dan ayahnya.

"BAIKLAH KALAU BEGITU KITA BERPISAH.. AKU SUDAH LELAH HIDUP BERSAMA DENGANMU..."

"BAIK JIKA ITU MAUMU.. KITA BERCERAI.. AKU AKAN MEMBAWA KIBUM BERSAMAKU DAN KAU..." Lelaki dewasa itu menunjuk pada wanita dewasa didepannya. "BAWA ANAK SIAL ITU BERSAMAMU.."

"MWO? KIBUM YANG AKAN PERGI BERSAMAKU.. AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBAWA ANAK SIAL ITU..."

"Surat cerai akan segera aku kirim. Hak asuh Kibum akan jatuh ke tanganku. Dan masalah anak itu, terserah kau mau apakan anak itu.." Pria itu mendudukan tubuhnya disebuah sofa yang tersedia dalam ruangan itu.

"Eomma..."

Sebuah seruan kecil dan juga tarikan pada dress Kim Hana berhasil mengintrupsi kegiatan kedua orang dewasa itu. Mata keduanya refleks menatap anak yang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"MWO?"

Tatapan tajam dan perkataan ketuslah yang menyambut bocah itu. Mungkin jika bocah lain yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, mereka akan langsung menciut dan menangis ketakutan. Tapi beda halnya dengan bocah ini. Tatapan tajam, perkataan ketus, bahkan bentakan sekalipun tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada bocah itu.

Tanpa bicara tangan mungil nan pucat itu mengulur memberikan sebuah kertas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Dan tanpa banyak bicara juga Kim Hana, wanita yang dipanggil eomma oleh bocah itu mengambil kertas itu dengan kasar. Matanya menatap sebentar cetakan dalam kertas itu dan kembali menatap bocah lelaki yang kini juga tengah menatap polos kearahnya.

"Kau bilang terserah aku mau apakan anak ini kan?.." Jeda sebentar. Mata indah milik Hana masih menatap intens pada bocah pucat itu. "Baiklah.. Kalau begitu, aku akan meninggalkannya dipanti asuhan.."

 **TBC~~**

 **ANNYEONG... ^^**

Hehe Kimmy back.. But.. Kali ini Kimmy bukan bawa kelanjutan dari Until the end...

Kimmy bawa prolog FF baru buat para readers yang suka baca FF buatan Kimmy...

Yang pasti cast utama dan objek penyiksaannya adalah my hubby Cho Kyuhyun.. Hahaha #evillaugh

Semoga pada suka yaa.. Dan selalu minta responnya dari kalian...

Trus FF ini juga bakal Kimmy post diakun wattpad Kimmy dengan id Kimmycho *follow yaa* hehe

Dan untuk Until the end, dimohon untuk bersabar yaaaw.. Yang pasti dalam minggu-minggu ini FF itu bakal Kimmy post kelanjutannya...

Please review dan kasih saran, apakah FF ini layak dilanjutkan atau tidak...

Kimmy pamit...^^ Thanks, keep healthy and GBU All...

#kecupmautbuatkalian


End file.
